borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dam Fine Rescue/Transcript
Lilith: Before the Bloodshots grabbed him, Roland was getting intel on the Vault, and what Jack plans to do with it. You have to find him. I gotta head back to Sanctuary, keep the city in one piece while Roland's away. But first, I'm gonna teleport you into the Bloodshot Stronghold -- that's where they're keeping Roland. You'll catch 'em by surprise and have a real advantage. It'll be great. Hold still. (with a snap of her finger, Lilith teleports the Vault Hunter to a nearby platform) Lilith: ...I just moved you, like, ten feet, didn't I? Sorry. I'm still getting used to this. Reminds me, though, Bloodshot Stronghold is full of real tough customers -- you might wanna train a bit before you take 'em on. Lilith: You're doing good out there, by the way. Keep it up. (Not subtitled) (upon leaving the hideout) Lilith: Alright, killer, I'm back in Sanctuary. Be careful - the Bloodshots have camped out all around the dam. You'll wanna get a vehicle to soak up some bullets for you. (the Vault Hunter sounds the horn in front of the gates at the Bloodshot stronghold) Bandit: Yeah, yeah! I'm openin' the gate! Flanksteak: Hold it, idiots! Flanksteak: That don't look like one of our technical! They're here for our hostage, get em! Scooter: Mm mmm! You ain't gettin' in the dam that way, peppernip! The Bloodshots ain't lettin' you in without a truck like theirs. Go see my kin out in the Dust - she'll hook you up with some skeevy-lookin' wheels. Mm hmm! Scooter: Ellie's way out in bandit country. Be careful out there, amigo - I mean it. (upon entering the Dust) Scooter: Finally made it to the Dust, huh? You been off the Echo fer hours, thought you mighta got brained or something. But you ain't, so yay... and stuff. And stuff. (arriving at Ellie's garage) Bandit marauder: I shoulda killed your fat ass when I had the chance! Ellie: Sorry, what was that? You gotta speak up! (The bandit is crushed in the compactor along with the technical in a shower of red mist) scene: Ellie - Likes: cuddling, murder Ellie: Heh, that was awesome. Ellie: Oh, howdy! I didn't see ya there! Ellie: Name's Ellie. My brother Scooter told me you was comin'! Don't get many visitors around here, especially not ones so cute. Ellie: Tryin' ta rescue your pal Roland from the dam, huh? I betcha could fool those Bloodshots if you drove up in one of their custom trucks. I got one right over yonder that I... crushed with the driver still inside. Ellie: My bad. Well, I got a vanilla technical in the shop and most of the parts we need. Just gotta doll it up with some more of the bandits trimmin's - spikes, blood, skulls, that kinda thing. You could probably scavenge that stuff from the bandit patrols around here. (One bandit vehicle part collected) Ellie: That's one part down! (Two bandit vehicle parts collected) Ellie: Just finished preppin' my truck for those bandit parts. Just get a few more and we'll be good to go! (Three bandit vehicle parts collected) Ellie: Keep it up! You're just a few more charred bandits from havin' a ride that'll fool those Bloodshots! (Four bandit vehicle parts collected) Lilith: Almost got a bandit car? Roland can handle whatever the Bloodshots dish out, but I generally don't like letting him get tortured any longer than I have to. (Five bandit vehicle parts collected) Ellie: You got the parts? Great! Just bring 'em back and we'll git you rollin'! (upon giving the parts to Ellie) Ellie: Got yer car ready over there. Let's make some modifications and you'll be good to go! Ellie: Alright, lookin' good! New we just gotta get it in the Catch-A-Ride system. Ellie: Groovy! Now you can 'struct one of those bandit-lookin' things from any of my brother's Catch-A-Rides. (whispers) Come back and see me sometime, you sumbitch. And tell Scooter to stop settin' my customers on fire. I can take care of myself! (A bandit technical is digistructed for the first time) Lilith: Now THAT looks like the car of a psycho murderer. I'm diggin' it. Get back to the Bloodshot Dam and try honkin' your way in again. Flanksteak: Eh, looks like one of ours. Let 'em in while I try to get Hyperion back on the horn! (The Vault Hunter's ruse was foiled) Flanksteak: We been tricked - KILL 'EM! Flanksteak: We got an intruder! GET 'EM, BADMAW! scene: BADMAW (Badmaw brandishes his shield forwards) scene: ... and his Merry [[Midget|Midgets]] Lilith: Watch out -- they've got a badass! (entering the Bloodshot stronghold) Lilith: You're in? Great. Roland should be around here somewhere. I'm sure you can handle yourself, but if anything happens to Roland... make sure nothing happens to Roland. Flanksteak: Look here, Hyperion - I'm not askin' much for Roland! A million bucks! Hello?! This thing on?! Lilith: You handling the Bloodshots alright? They've been trying to take Roland out ever since he kicked their asses out of Sanctuary. (sigh) I shoulda seen it coming. Flanksteak: OKAY, Hyperion! A hundred thousand bucks for Roland! Final offer! ECHO me back and let's negotiate, already! Lilith: Hyperion wants Roland, bad. Even if they don't buy him from the Bloodshots, they'll be coming for him. You'd better hurry. Handsome Jack: Look at those murderous Bloodshots. Don't you think Pandora would be better without their scum? That's all I wanna do: clean up this planet. If that means I've gotta kill bandits like you, like those Bloodshots, like alllll those Crimson Raider idiots in Sanctuary? Hell... I'm happy to do it. Lilith: The resistance needs the info Roland gathered on the Vault. We know Hyperion wants it opened, but we don't know why. If you rescue Roland, we might have a shot at stopping Jack. Flanksteak: GODDAMMIT, HYPERION! I didn't get half my guys killed kidnapping the most wanted criminal on Pandora just so you could IGNORE me! How 'bout fifty thousand bucks?! Flanksteak: Somebody stop that slaggund from springin' Roland! We lost him, we lose our payday! Roland: Vault Hunter! Good to finally meet you in person. Hell of a job fighting through those Bloodshots -- (A GUN loader blows up a concrete wall and steps through) Roland: This'll just take a second. (Roland tackles the loader and disables it by pulling out its energy core. He tosses the core at another GUN loader, destroying it in the resulting explosion. A BUL loader then charges through the opening and rams into Roland, sending him flying backward into the cell bars. As the BUL loader steps forward, Roland rolls over with an assault rifle from one of the GUN loaders and takes out the robot.) scene: Roland - as Commander of the Crimson Raiders Roland: Well - that's that. Now, let's see about getting out of here-- (A special constructor, "W4R-D3N", sneaks up behind Roland and uses several tractor beams to seize him by his limbs) Roland: Vault Hunter! You gotta stop this thing! (Roland grabs onto his cell's steel bars, but can't hold on) Roland: Rrrrrrgh - AHH! Roland: Let go of me, dammit! Handsome Jack: And THAT'S how Handsome Jack pays ransoms! Long time no see, Roland. (An EXP loader charges towards the Vault Hunter and blows itself up, busting open the cell doors in the process) Roland: Soldier! This way! Roland: Let go of me, dammit! Roland: I could use some help! Lilith: Son of a BITCH! They're taking him to the top of the dam - get there, quick! Roland: Where are ya, soldier? Roland: Stop this damn thing! Lilith: That bot's taking Roland to the drop-barge! Stop them before they get away! Angel: Hyperion took Roland? Motherf-- Jack didn't send Wilhelm, did he? Please tell me Jack didn't send Wilhelm. Flanksteak: Bloodshots, what's going on? I'm hearing more gunfire than usual! I'm still waiting for a response from Hyperion! (static) Flanksteak: Took ya long enough! Alright: twenty bucks for Roland! That's my FINAL offer! Hyperion Loader: Request denied. Flanksteak: (screams) Bloodshot marauder: GODDAMNED ROBOTS! (marauder is knocked off the cliff by a GUN loader) Bloodshot marauder: Please - please, NO! ( marauder explodes into smithereens) (The Vault Hunter catches up to W4R-D3N and Roland) (Roland urges the Vault Hunter to destroy W4R-D3N) Roland: Come on, you gotta kill this Constructor! Roland: Shoot the friggin' Constructor! Roland: Stop this damn thing! (The Vault Hunter damages W4R-D3N) Roland: Just like that! Roland: Keep up that fire! (Roland gives advice on W4R-D3N's shields) Roland: You gotta lower its shields! Roland: Break the Constructor's shields to slow it down! (EXP loader warning) Roland: Exploder incoming! Roland: Exploder! Take its legs out! (Badass warning) Roland: Look out! Badass Loader! (Surveyor warning) Roland: Repair bots out - blast 'em! Roland: Kill that surveyor first! (Grenade warning) Roland: Grenade, watch out! Roland: Watch that grenade! (Vault Hunter makes a kill) Roland: Nice! Roland: Good kill! Roland: Nailed it! (The Vault Hunter delays destroying W4R-D3N) Lilith: The drop-barge is coming in! Kill the constructor and get Roland outta there! (If the drop-barge manages to take Roland Away) Lilith: God dammit, he's getting away! They'll want to take him somewhere quiet to torture him - I've just gotta figure out where... Angel: Roland is being taken to a Hyperion outpost in the Dust. You'd better hurry - if he dies, I fear Lilith might... overreact. Handsome Jack: Be honest with yourself, kid. Do you really think you can stop me? I knew you were gonna go for Roland. I am smarter than you. I don't mean to condescend, that's just a fact. Handsome Jack: (Oh, I'm sorry) 'Condescend' is a word that means 'talk down to'. You got that, kitten? (When W4R-D3N is destroyed) Roland: It's callin' for reinforcements - watch out! Roland: Lunar reinforcements - get ready! Roland: Thanks... I'd be dead if it weren't for you. I owe you one, soldier. Category:Transcripts